jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Villain of Untitled Pirates of the Caribbean film
Eco I reverted your extras to the Eco page. White Eco and all the other crap you placed doesn't exist, keep ideas and theories to the Talk Page or your own pages.--Tim H 12:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) White Eco doesn't exist you know, in The Precursor Legacy, Light Eco is different seeing as White Eco can be used as a defense and Light Eco can't. White Eco doesn't exist. Period. --Tim H 16:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC)--Tim H 16:33, 22 March 2009 (UTC) We know nothing about TLF So I got rid of your edits on the TLF and Rayn page, theres no confirmation about a Jak X sequel. Only add things your certain off. --Tim H 11:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC). Ok, You really should stop being offensive. Though Jak X is indeed left (kinda) with a cliffhanger, this says nothing about Jak X or a sequel or anything about TLF. And White Eco doesn't exist, the Eco at the end of TPL is Light Eco. -- 12:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, I shall stop being offensive, cause your right, they do say Light Eco at the end of TPL, I watched it on youtube, where the hell do people get white eco from? --User:Villain of Untitled Pirates of the Caribbean film16:27, 26 March, 2009 (UTC) Also, I am certain of one thing in TLF, Gol and Maia will return, the ruins of the silo are hidden beneath the Catacombs, and Jak opens up an exit to it. The Jak 3 guide-book implies this also. And for the two to have survived 304 years, I think Dark Eco may have warped them so much as to keep them alive for all those centuries. Rayn won't be in it, but she'll probably be in Jak PSP, which is actually a spin-off like Jak X and Daxter. I should add, the Eco seen at the end pf TPL is called Light Eco (Gol says; Light Eco, so it does exist! before being blasted). It's also logical to name it Light, as Dark/Light. Though it is indeed odd why Light Eco is created by the combination of the four secondary Ecos, but I guess it just remains a mystery. Same goes for its powers, but perhaps it was far stronger due to Jak still having his 'Light' and this was greatly lowered by Praxis's Dark Warrior Program (and thus it didn't kill him) and then balanced again by Jak 3 with Light Eco (thus he has weakened Light powers, as the Dark Eco balances it). But yet, it all remains unknown. --Tim H 20:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) It is also logical that in TPL Jak wasnt infected by Dark Eco, While in Jak 2 he was. Also that Light Eco in TPL it was PURE and in Jak 3 Light Eco was hundreds of years old.--Morgan84 20:44, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I pointed the first thing out. Though Jak still dies by large amounts of Dark Eco. I should say that we know nothing about Eco, the 'pure' Light Eco isn't a known truth. Perhaps Eco doesn't age at all, do we know? Nope. I don't really believe Eco is some kind of water, it can (strangely enough) be crystallized somehow, but aged Eco....? --Tim H 20:51, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Right now their is no such thing as Pure Eco anymore. Dark Eco is more likely not to age than other Eco, because it is the most toxic. But I am curious to find out what blue eco looks like in Jak 2 and Jak 3. --Morgan84 21:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) hehe, this is quite the lengthy conversation. If Mister VoUPotCf (....) wants to get rid of all this, hey, feel free to remove it ;) We should do this stuff at the Eco Talk Page. Frankly, I don't even know if there's such a thing as Pure or aged Eco, nor do we know anything about Dark Eco.. Theory about the secondary Eco's in Jak 2/3; They were used in machinery, Blue Eco as a Power Source and the others perhaps as ammo for the weapons. Green Eco is probably horded together for hospitals, who knows? --Tim H 21:04, 25 March 2009 (UTC)